membuatmu jatuh cinta
by pradina.paramitha.9
Summary: Maappp jika banyak nama yang salah dan bener bener ngarang, karena enggak begitu tau Naruto tapi jatuh cinta sama Gaara. oh iya disini ada nama Aominenya T.T soalnya bener bener ngeblank dan yang ada dipikiranku cuma itu :D happy reading, mohon bantuan semuanya... Gaara akan menikah dengan pilihan orang tuanya, menikah dengan gadis yang memiliki ekspresi sama dengannya, tanpa cinta


" Gaara kamu akan menikah..."

" Baik ayah"

Makan malam itu telah direncanakan oleh kepala keluarga konglomerat paling terkenal Sabaa. Kini keluarga Sabaa telah menempati tempat duduk mereka,menunggu tamu yang telah diundang.

" Mohon maaf Tuan Sabaa... Tuan Aomine telah datang"

" Tolong persilahkan mereka masuk" pinta Tuan Sabaa

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk diikuti seorang gadis berambut biru lembut

" Maafkan saya Sabaa- kun"

"Tidak masalah Aomine –kun"

Pria itu bernama Aomine itu duduk berhadapan dengan Sabaa, sedangkan gadis itu duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara. Gaara mengamati gadis itu, ekspresi raut wajahnya sangat tenang bahkan nyaris datar sama seperti dirinya.

" Emm... Sabaa ini Akira" Aomine menunjuk anak gadisnya

" Tentu saja aku tahu, dia mirip dengan Hana"

"Akira tolong perkenalkan dirimu"

" Baik ayah, nama saya Aomine Akira senang bertemu dengan anda" ucap Akira

" Wahh.. Kamu manis sekali Akira-chan" ucap nyonya Sabaa

" Terima kasih tante" Akira tersenyum sopan

" Jangan panggil tante, panggil saja mama. Ya kan yah?"

" Iya"

Gaara masih tetap mengamati gadis itu, mengamati rambut biru langitnya yang sangat menarik. Selain itu Gaara merasa gadis itu hampir sama dengan dia, kulitnya seputih kulit Gaara, memiliki hidung yang mancung, dan ekspresi raut wajahnya benar benar membuat Gaara seperti melihat cermin. Hanya saja dia memiliki warna mata yang berbeda, heterocormia. Bola mata kanannya berwarna biru tua seperti milik ayahnya sedangkan bola mata kirinya berwarna merah bening. Mempesona, namun Gaara hanya mendengus sungguh dia tidak ingin menikah dengan jodoh pilihan ayah sejak kecil hanya karena ibu dan kakak wanita yang sangat menginginkan pernikahan itu Gaara menyetujuinya.

" Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" tanya Nyonya Sabaa

" Itu tidak mungkin ma, aku belum selesai kuliah itu jelas mustahil" tolak Gaara

" Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah mampu untuk menghandle perusahaan Sabaaku kan? Itu berarti kau tidak perlu takut untuk membiayai biaya hidupmu dan biaya hidup Akira chan, jika itu alasanya aku tidak mau dengar. Lagian kau sudah memiliki apartemen yang cukup luas dan sudah lama kau membiayai hidupmu sendiri" jawab Nyonya Sabaa

" Iya ma, sudah lah jangan terus berbicara" Gaara sudah malas mendengar ocehan ibu tercintanya

" Baik, sudah diputuskan. Ayah, Gaara setuju untuk menikah minggu depan" Nyonya Sabaa berteriak kegirangan

Di kediaaman keluarga Aomine terasa sepi karena memang hanya ada dua penghuni, ayah dan anak gadisnya sedang duduk diruang meditasi selepas mereka pulang dari acara makan malam itu

" Apa kau keberatan dengan keputusan pernikahan itu?" bagaimanapun Aomine sangat menyayangi anaknya, dia tidak ingin anak gadisnya terpaksa hidup bersama pria yang tidak dia cintai

" Jika itu membuat Ibu disurga bahagia, aku akan menerimanya"

" Kau tidak keberatan jika pernikahanmu dilaksanakan minggu depan?"

" Tidak yah, sudah malam aku akan kembali kekamar kuharap ayah segera tidur"

Seminggu menjelang pernikahan mereka, Gaara dan Akira sama sekali tidak sibuk toh keluarga Sabaa telah bersedia untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan. Mereka sepakat untuk melaksanakan pernikahan digereja sederhana dekat makam ibu Akira, itu adalah pesan Aomine karena sebelum meninggal Ibu Akira mengatakan dia ingin melihat Akira menikah. Padahal sebelumnya Nyonya Sabaa sudah menyusun rancangan pernikahan digedung mewah dengan sederet wedding singer terkenal. Akira dan Gaara bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak makan malam itu.

Gaara berjalan menuju fakultasnya, fakultas Manajemen Bisnis Internasional. Gaara bersikap seolah olah tidak ada orang lain ketika melewati segerombolan mahasiswi yang sedang asik berbisik bisik terlalu keras membicarakan Gaara. Gadis mana yang tidak ingin memiliki pacar seperti Sabaaku no Gaara, dia sangat tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah alami, kulit putih, atlethis, mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam, pintar karena dia selalu berada di peringkat atas mahasiswa dengan IP yang sempurna, dan jangan lupa dengan kekayaan keluarga Sabaa. Tapi Gaara tidak dapat didekati, hatinya benar benar sedingin es dan ekspresi wajahnya sangat minim. Tidak pernah terdengar dia menggandeng gadis sekalipun.

" Gaara... hei tunggu"

Gaara berhenti menoleh kesumber suara, teman akrabnya sejak kecil datang dengan terburu buru

"oh, kamu Naruto. Dimana Sasuke?"

" Biasa, bersama kekasih merah mudanya"

Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

Hari H pun tiba, Gaara sedang duduk termenung menatap keluar gereja sederhana itu. Dia sudah siap dengan tuxedo warna putih yang cocok ditubuhnya. Pemandangan di luar gereja itu sangat indah ada danau didekat gereja berpadu dengan hijaunya rumput diseluruh mata memandang. Tidak ada yang datang dipernikahan ini hanya ada pendeta yang akan memberkati pernikahan mereka dan orang tua masing masing mempelai serta dua kakak Gaara.

" Gaara, sebentar lagi pernikahanmu dimulai" Nyonya Sabaa menepuk pundak Gaara

" Iya ma" Gaara melangkah lunglai.

Gaara berdiri didepan altar menunggu mepelai wanita yang baru memasuki gereja, seluruh mata menatap gadis yang digandeng oleh ayahnya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, menggunakan gaun pengantin pendek simpel menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih, rambut digelung sederhana, dan make up tipis mampu memukau setiap mata yang ada.

Gaara mengambil alih untuk menggandeng Akira menuju altar, mengucap janji sehidup semati tanpa cinta.

Akira dan Gaara masih berada di gereja setelah seluruh keluarga mereka pulang. Akira menolak pulang ketika keluarga Sabaa mengajak pulang bersama, akhirnya Gaara disuruh menunggu Akira. Gaara benar benar malas menemani gadis ini, Akira beranjak keluar gereja.

" heii kamu mau kemana?" ucap Gaara ketika melihat Akira pergi, Akira tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

" cih, dasar" Gaara mendengus, memutuskan mengikuti gadis itu. Gadis itu berjalan menuju daerah pemakaman, Gaara mengukuti pelan pelan. Akira berhenti disebuah makam dekat pohon besar.

" Ibu aku sudah menikah, ibu melihatnya kan? Dia calon yang kau pilihkan untukku, bagaimana menurut ibu? Semoga dia tidak merepotkan aku. Sudah ya bu aku pergi dulu, selamat istirahat" pamit Akira setelah menceritakan pernikahannya.

'apaan itu dia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih? Kupikir ibunya bercerai ternyata sudah tiada, dan kenapa dia mengadu yang tidak tidak tentang aku?' umpat Gaara dalam hati selagi dia berjalan kembali menuju gereja.

Gaara sudah berdiri disamping mobil mewahnya ketika Akira telah kembali dari pemakaman.

" Ayo pulang" itu bukan kalimat ajakan, itu kalimat perintah yang dilontarkan Gaara

Tanpa bicara Akira masuk kedalam mobil yang telah dibukakan Gaara.

" Kita akan kerumahku dulu, ibuku meminta kita menginap disana baru kita akan pindah keapartemenku"

Akira hanya mengangguk

Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta sama sekali, Akira sudah tertidur ketika mereka baru memulai perjalanan selama lima belas menit. Gaara melirik kearah Akira, melihat istrinya tidur dengan sangat lelap. Gaara mengakui bahwa istrinya itu sangat cantik, bahkan ketika tidurpun dia sangat mempesona.

" Hei.. bangunlah, kita sudah sampai" Gaara membangunkan isterinya

" Baiklah" Akira turun, menunggu Gaara berada disampingnya

" Ayo" Gaara mengandeng isterinya karena takut ibunya merasa bahwa dia sebenarnya menolak pernikahan itu, jika mereka tidak memperlihatkan sedikit kemesraan.

" Akira chaaan..." Nyonya Sabaa langsung memeluk Akira ketika dia membuka pintu

Nyonya Sabaa menarik mereka masuk, menyuruh mereka duduk dimeja makan berhadapan dengan dua kakak Sabaa

" Haii Akira chan, ternyata kau sangat cantik ya. Gaara kamu itu sungguh beruntung" ucap kankurou, kakak lelaki Gaara.

Akira hanya tersenyum

" konkurou, tidakkkah kau pikir bahwa Akira chan sangat mirip dengan Gaara, lihatlah mereka memiliki ekspresi datar, tapi kau benar Akira chan kamu sangat cantik. Aku sangat bangga kepadamu, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi adik ipar kesayanganku" ucap Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara

" Benarkah? Terima kasih neechan semua" Akira kembali tersenyum

Sedang Gaara malah terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya.

" Mama aku akan membantumu memasak ya" Akira berjalan menuju dapur

" Tentu sayang"

Mereka membuat masakan untuk makan malam bersama.

" Enak sekali ma, tumben mama bisa masak seenak ini" kata Konkurou ketika mereka telah selesai makan

" Ini buatan Akira, enak ya" ibu Gaara mulai memberesi alat makan

" Biar saya saja ma yang membereskan" Akira mengambil alat makan langsung menuju dapur dan mencucinya. Kedua kakak Gaara pamit pulang karena mereka telah berkeluarga. Gaara dan Akira berjalan menuju kamar Gaara.

" Kau mau tidur atau mandi dulu? kalau mandi dulu biar aku siapkan air panasnya setelah aku mandi" Akira bertanya sebelum menuju kamar mandi

" Aku madi dulu saja"

" Baiklah"

Akira keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah menggunakan piyama yang biasa digunakan Gaara, karena Akira tidak tahu apa apa tentang acara menginap sehingga tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

" Airnya sudah siap" Akira sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah

Gaara masuk kamar mandi. Setelah selesai Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada. Gaara melihat isterinya sudah tidur terlebih dahulu.

" Kau sungguh cantik, andai saja kita menikah dengan cinta pasti ini akan membuat aku sangat bahagia" Gaara mengusap kepala isterinya yang basah, aroma vanila menguar dari rambutnya. Gaara menatap isternya, menunduk dan mencium isterinya lama hingga isterinya tampak sesak nafas tapi dengan mata tetap terpejam. Gaara tersenyum, ah.. tampaknya Gaara mulai menyukai isterinya. Gaara membaringkan dirinya menghadap isterinya dan memeluknya erat.

Akira terbangun ketika alarm di hpnya berbunyi, namun merasa berat seperti sesuatu menindihinya. Akira mengerjapkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya dan melihat suaminya tertidur pulas dengan tangan yang memeluknya erat. Akira dapat mendengar detak jantung Gaara, merasakan nafas Gaara, kulitnya, dan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan beserta tubuh atlethis suaminya itu. Akira mematung sebentar mengamati ketampanan suaminya, pelan pelan dia medekatkan dirinya ke Gaara. Menyamakan ketinggian tubuhnya kemudian mengecup pelan bibir suaminya itu. Yang tanpa Akira sadari ada sebuah seringai halus diwajah suaminya.

" Mama kita akan pulang sekarang" pamit Gaara dan menggandeng isterinya

" Kalian harus sering kesini"

" Iya ma" Akira mencium pipi mertuanya itu

Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuk Akira.

" Mau sarapan direstoran mana?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka masuk mobil

" terserah kau saja"

Gaara mencari restoran favoritnya bersama teman temannya.

" Gaara, disini aja" Naruto mempersilahkan duduk ditempat kosong diantara Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata. Naruto belum menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis dibelakang Gaara.

" Kau mau duduk disana" Gaara menunjuk gerombolan temannya. Akira hanya mengangguk pelan

" Wow, kau bersama gadis cantik ini? Sasuke lihat gadis yang dibawa Gaara cantik kan?" Naruto meminta persetujuan Sasuke atas pendapatnya.

" Gaara kun dia sangat manis, iyakan Hinata?" kini Sakura kekasih Sasuke yang meminta persetujuan.

" Iya dia manis sekali"

" Ah.. iya aku Sakura, ini Hinata pria rambut kuning Naruto, rambut biru tua Sasuke" Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Akira" Akira memperkenalkan diri

" Gaara bagaimana kau bisa berpacaraan dengan gadis yang sangat manis seperti ini, pasti fansmu patah hati semua" Sakura benar benar cerewet hari ini. Gaara menyembunyikan seringainya senang atas ketidak tahuan temannya, padahal gadis ini bukanlah pacarnya tetapi isterinya.

" Kau mau pesan apa?" Gaara membolak balik menu

" Apa yang kau pesan saja aku ikut"

" So sweet" Kini Naruto yang ikut ikut Sakura

" Kau ini berisik sekali sih Dobe" Sasuke mulai gerah mendengar percakapan mereka

" ya sudah cake strowberry dan coklat hangat saja ya"

" Garaa Akira kuliah dimana?" tanya Hinata

" emm..." Gaara melirik kearah Akira meminta bantuan

" Aku kuliah di Universitas Shutoku" Akira menjawab, Gaara menarik nafas lega. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa isterinya kuliah di Universitas yang selalu bersaing dengan Universitasnya.

" Benarkah? Fakutas apa? Kau keren sekali" Sakura menimbrung pembicaraan itu

" Di kedokteran, kalian sendiri dimana?" Akira balik tanya

" Satu Universitas dan satu jurusan dengan pacarmu. Universita Konoha dan jurusan Manajemen Bisnis Internasional" jelas Sasuke yang mulai angkat bicara.

Akira menatap suaminya, seolah bertanya 'kau di Manajemen Bisnis Internasional?' Gaara mengangkat bahu, dia sendiri seolah berkata ' kau sendiri di kedokteran'

" Kau tidak tanya" Akira mengucapkan kalimat itu pelan

Gaara tersenyum melihat sikap isterinya, ternyata isterinya itu bisa berekspresi. Dia sendiri menahan senyumnya ketika mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Gaara mengusap pelan puncak kepala isterinya.

" Aku akan ceritakan semua hal tentangku nanti begitu juga dengan kau" bisik Gaara

Gaara dapat melihat semburat merah dipipi isterinya. Tanpa aba aba Gaara mencium pipi isteriya. Membuat isterinya merah padam. Gaara tergelak melihat semburat merah itu diwajah isterinya. Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat pasangan terbaru ini.

Gaara memasukan mobilnya diparkiran apartemen, membuka pintu dan menggandeng tangan Akira. Memasuki lift dan menuju kelantai 15 lantai paling atas apartemen itu.

" Kau bisa istirahat, wajahmu terlihat merah apa kau demam?" Gaara sebenarnya sedang menggoda isterinya yang sejak tadi tidak melihat kearahnya

" Tidak aku mau keliling apartemenmu"

" Apa yang mau kau kelilingi apartemen ini kecil, kau tidak perlu mengelilinginya"

" Apa apartemenmu mempunyai dua kamar?" tanya Akira

" Tidak hanya satu" Gaara memakai kacamata minusnya dan mulai membuka laporan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur Sabaaku Corp

" Temanmu tidak pernah menginap?"

" Yang menginap selalu pria mereka selalu tidur dilantai atau sofa" jelas Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan laporan pekerjaannya. Akira tampak bingung, dan itu membuat Gaara tersenyum puas dari balik laporannya karena Gaara tahu Akira akan bertanya hal itu.

" Duduk disini" seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan gara seolah merupakan perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh Akira, dan Akira mulai sadar bahwa perlahan lahan topengnya mulai terbuka.

" Ceritakan tentang dirimu" pinta Gaara

" Dimulai dari apa?"

" Mungkin dari fakultasmu, tanggal lahirmu, hobby, atau bahkan mantan pacarmu. Semua mengenai dirimu harus kau ceritakan" Gaara menatap tajam wajah isterinya

" Namaku Aomin..."

" Apa? Aomine? Tidak, sekarang namamu adalah Sabaku Akira. Ayolah aku sudah tau jika Cuma namamu Akira" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, memeriksa laporan pekerjaannya

" Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus memperkenalkan diri" Akira berkata dengan pelan

"Ehhmm.. maksudku bukan hal umum seperti itu, apa setelah itu kau mau mengatakan padaku kau tinggal diKyoto, eh?"

" Apa tidak boleh?" Akira bertanya tanpa menaikan sedikitpun suaranya

" Oke, aku yang akan bertanya berapa mantanmu?"

" Aku tidak punya mantan, kamu orang yang pertama"

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita sama kau adalah orang pertama buatku, jika itu hal yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Akira tersipu malu karena suaminya itu mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan

" Kau menyukai diriku?" Tanya Gaara santai

" Tidak, atau lebih tepatnya belum" Akira menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa memandang wajah suaminya

" Aku juga begitu, tapi aku bukan orang yang suka berpindah hati. Bagi aku pernikahan ini yang pertama kali dan yang terakhir kali, walaupun aku maupun kau menyukai orang lain kita tidak akan berpisah" Gaara mengusap pelan puncak kepala Akira

" Iya aku berjanji" Akira menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu suaminya yang sedari tadi mengusap puncak kepalanya

" Kenapa denganmu?" Gaara memandang gadis yang berada disampingnya

" Mencoba membuat diriku jatuh cinta padamu"

" Dasar bodoh, kau tidak tidur?"

" Aku belum mengantuk, lagipula aku tidak mau dianggap isteri yang tidak merawat suaminya"

" Dan apa dengan begini kau merawatku?"

" Baik.. Baik apa yang kau mau?"

" Tidurlah, kau tampak mengantuk. Tidurlah aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam macam terhadapmu sampai kita saling mencintai" Gaara mencium puncak kepala Akira

" Baiklah aku tidur dulu, nanti kau harus tidur juga" Akira masuk kekamar mereka

Kamar itu luas dengan design unik berwarna merah marun mewah, tv yang lumayan besar, dan kamar mandi dalam yang luas serta lemari baju besar.

Akira membaringkan tubuhnya dan langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya


End file.
